


Против холода

by LRaien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Саммари автора: Кроули холодно. Вот и весь мой повод для написания флаффа.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Против холода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [כנגד הקור](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110565) by [TheSilverSeeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker). 



> Котики-компотики, у меня есть любезное авторское разрешение, но то, что я хорошо пишу, ещё не значит, что я хорошо перевожу с языка, который только-только учу :З  
> Мне пришлось надолго задержаться с этим переводом чудесного драббла, пока я искала себе новую работу, и, хоть я и перечитывала много раз, всё равно не всё идеально х))  
> Если кто заметил неточность — ткните, пожалуйста <З

Эта ночь не была тёмной или ненастной, что не делало её менее раздражающей для холоднокровных жителей Лондона.  
Кроули попытался съежиться как можно плотнее, а когда это не помогло, поднялся с дивана и, ворча про себя, направился в сторону небольшой кухоньки, бросая по пути возмущённый взгляд на дремлющего в кресле ангела. Он включил чайник и обхватил себя руками, потирая их вверх-вниз от локтя до предплечья, ожидая, но в итоге решил, что ждать слишком утомительно, и с одного движения его руки вода мгновенно вскипела. Налитая в чашку, эта вода уже не сильно удивилась, обнаружив себя превращённой в чай.  
Кроули вернулся к дивану, делая небольшой глоток, и горячий напиток полился вниз по горлу, распространяя по телу тепло, даря секундное удовлетворение, но недостаточное. Вновь задрожав, Кроули тут же завернулся в мягкое одеяло до самых плеч. Притянув одеяло ближе к себе, он процедил несколько заковыристых проклятий, достойных самого Шекспира.  
В соседнем кресле ангел сонно приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Дорогой? — пробормотал он.  
Кроули на мгновение опустил глаза, а затем встретился взглядом с Азирафаэлем, вновь уставившись на него.  
— Мне холодно, — наконец произнёс Кроули неохотно, добавив с надеждой в голосе: — Может, ты сможешь?..  
Азирафаэль моргнул, и его губы растянулись в небольшой улыбке.  
— Конечно.  
Он развёл руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте, и демон радостно скользнул на колени ангела, тут же заключившего его в объятия.  
Кроули ухмыльнулся.   
— Посмотри, в кого ты превратился, ангел. — Он притиснулся ближе. — Дал мне подобраться к тебе вот так.  
— Ты поймал меня. — Азирафаэль вздохнул и поцеловал своего демона в макушку. — Очень коварно с твоей стороны.  
— Очень коварно, — подтвердил Кроули, и, когда дополнительная волна тепла распространилась по его телу, удовлетворённо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.


End file.
